wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Bottomless Pit
Bottomless Pits, also known as Pits, Abysses, or Gaps, are dangerous obstacles that can be found (with an effect if landed in them) in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Kart Wii, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Donkey Kong Country Returns. Hence the name, Bottomless Pits are abysses and can be found where no ground is present. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bottomless Pits appear as a common hazard. They can be found in many levels. If Mario or any other member of the crew (Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) fall into one, they will lose a life and must restart the level from either the beginning of the level or at the Midway Point. This depends, however, on where the player fell and lost a life. If it is before the Midway Point, then the player must restart the level. If the player passed the Midway Point, fell and then died, he/she must restart from the Midway Point. However in multiplayer, this is slightly different. If one player falls into a Bottomless Pit (or any other hazard in the game), he/she will reappear in a Bubble that must be popped by another surviving player. However, if all players die at the same time, then those players must restart the level from its beginning or from its Midway Point, once again, depending on where they died. It is to note though that, believe it or not, there are also Pits in the sky. If a player was in a sky level such as World 7-4, and they then fell off a platform, etc they will also die. Bottomless Pits also can be encountered when the screen is moving upwards slowly. If a player fell while the screen is moving upwards, and did not land on any safe surface, the same effect happens (they will lose a life and must restart the level). Pits can also be found in Fortresses, Castles, and Ghost Houses. There are also Pits filled with Poison Water, Lava or more, however, if one falls in these Pits, they will take damage from whatever is inside it, not from the Pit itself. In Mario Kart Wii, Pits also appear, as always, where no ground is present. However, most Pits can be seen with something in them such as land, however, they will not always land on whatever is in there. When a racer falls off the edge of a track, they will usually end up in a Bottomless Pit (unless Water, Lava, etc is present in the Pit). The racer will end up screaming as they fall. The screen will then change and show the player being rescued by Lakitu. All of this wastes a lot of time, so the racer's position can greatly change. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Bottomless Pits can be found in both The Subspace Emissary and on nearly every stage present in the game (that includes the stages that come from Melee and stages built using the Stage Builder). They are, of course, in places where no ground is present. Blast lines are in these Pits. Any player who falls off a platform and ends up in or gets knocked down into one of these will be KOed. However, just like in any other game where these Pits can be found, they can easily be avoided. Also, due to the Recovery and Tether Recovery moves, players can easily recover back onto stage. However, it depends on both how close the player is to the stage and how good their recovery move is. So, yes, Recovery moves can fail and players will have no choice but to end up in the Pits. There are also some stage features that can help players recover and avoid the Pits. Also, if a player falls when the screen is moving upwards and does not land on any safe surface, he/she will also end up in a Pit and be KOed. Last but not least, Pits can be found in Donkey Kong Country Returns, and the effect is almost identical to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. So, basically if one falls into a Bottomless Pit in this game, they will have to either restart the level from the beginning of it or right beside a Tutorial Pig hosting the checkpoint, depending on if the player fell and lost the life before he/she reached the checkpoint or after. As usual, Pits are found where no ground is present and are common obstacles in the game. However, if the Pits are filled with Water, Tar or Lava, the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will be affected from that hazard, not from the Pits). There are also Pits in the sky in this game as well. It is to note that since the location of Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 is mostly in outer space. So, if Mario/Luigi accidentally fall off a platform/floor or are knocked off the platform/floor they will end up in Space or a Black Hole (since those are the "Bottomless Pits" of the "Mario Galaxy" games). Rainbow Road of Mario Kart Wii has Pits, but since the location is in space, the effect is just like if the player fell off a platform in one of the "Mario Galaxy" games. Also, falling into Pits can result in a Game Over in any of the games above (except Mario Kart Wii and for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, that only happens during The Subspace Emissary) if the player had only one life left and fell into the Pit. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this is slightly different. In this game, during The Subspace Emissary only, if all players die, the result is a Game Over. Players can then choose to Continue however. Gallery Bottomless Pit MKWII.png|Toad falls into a Bottomless Pit in Maple Treeway of Mario Kart Wii. Newsmb 1321.jpg|Mario stands on a platform in World 7-4 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. What's below these three platforms? A large Bottomless Pit in the sky. Newsmb 0267.jpg|Mini Mario stands next to a large Bottomless Pit (to the right of the platform beneath him) in World 2-2 (most likely) of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Extra Pictures Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:Mario Kart Wii obstacles Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns obstacles Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl